A Brutal Child
by VegetaPrince
Summary: eh its about vegeta when he was little and he meets a girl and yeah...just read it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -A Brutal Child-

Okay this is going to be about my favorite character! Vegeta! Anyway…yeah well a new female character with a name no one can pronounce. Her name is Xmushau spelled like that but pronounced (moo-sh (ow as in ow that hurts) - you) sorry . Okay, let the story begin! .

"Get up you weakling! How are you supposed to be the strongest ever if you can't even take me on?" Broly said angrily as he looks down on his daughter Xmushau. She is 4 years old and is a creation from her father's DNA. She is still a living being, she just wasn't born from a woman's womb. Xmushau has dark brown hair that's long and straight, she has beautiful deep green eyes that shine lightly. Xmushau looks up at her father in tears. "b-but father…I-I'm trying so hard!" "You will not be a failure! You must learn to be tuff and strong! So, get up!" Broly growled. Xmushau got up and brushed the dirt off her green Chinese gee with the word forest in the Japanese language on the back of her gee with black and green shorts underneath and her shoes that were just black. Father…I'm sorry I'm a failure.

Xmushau looks down almost in tears but, knows her father will not accept crying. Broly looks down on Xmushau and picks her up and hugs her lightly. "You're not a failure…" Broly drops her after that. Xmushau gets back up and keeps a stern look on her face. Broly stared away from Xmushau and tried to say something but then stopped himself. Xmushau looks at her dad in confusion. "Father…what's wrong?" Xmushau gazed up at her dad in concern. "Xmushau, I cannot keep you anymore…" Broly said in a light voice. This was the first time Xmushau herd her dad talk like that. "W-what do you mean? Why can't you keep me dad?" Xmushau looked up at her dad worried.

Broly looked at Xmushau sadly the first time Xmushau has seen his face like that. "Xmushau…the truth is…you don't belong here…" Broly didn't look at her anymore. "FATHER WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? HOW DO I NOT BELONG HERE?" Xmushau was devastated by these words and couldn't hold back her tears. Broly looked at her and smiled. "But, we will see each other again. You must leave now. You will understand why when you get older. And I will find you when the time is right." Xmushau was in shock by her father's words. "No! I can't leave! What am I supposed to do without you?" Xmushau whined. Broly gave a stern look and hit Xmushau across her face. "Silence…you are annoying when you cry and whine at the same time." Broly chuckled from the humor of his daughter's worry and concern. "Why are you laughing?" Xmushau said while trying to stop herself from crying. Broly looked down onto her and hit her on her head with his big fists and knocked her out cold.

"I can't teach you anything with you in a safe quiet place like this. That's why I am taking you to Freeza. Where you will learn to be evil and learn to be strong mentally and physically." Broly took Xmushau to planet Freeza and gave Freeza his fake loyalty to him. "Xmushau will be a strong warrior when I'm done with her." Freeza said with an evil grin on his face. "Of course…" Broly said uneasily while he looked down on his 4 year old daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -A New Place-

Broly leaves the planet with uneasiness about how his daughter will be treated. "I know you will be stronger….my daughter." Broly said in a somewhat happy voice.

"Hmm, I see you're finally awake little girl!" Freeza said evilly. "Huh? Who-where am I? And who are you?" Xmushau mumbled as she got up and rubbed her eyes. "I am Freeza. And you are on my planet for training!" Freeza looked at Xmushau then looked out his window. "Where is my DADDY?" Xmushau said worried and then started to cry. Freeza looked at Xmushau in discuss and kicked her. "Shut up you little brat! No crying!" Xmushau looked at Freeza and was scared. "Y-you're a big mean stupid head!" Xmushau yelled, and then she rubbed her stomach lightly where he kicked her.

"Shut up! No wonder why your dad left you with me! He couldn't deal with your whiney voice!" Freeza sat down in his seat and grabbed some wine. As he took a sip he looked back to see Xmushau about to cry. "You better not!" Freeza yelled. "I'm not! I just really need to go pee!" Xmushau held herself and looked left and right for a bathroom. Freeza laughs. "Go there." He points to a bathroom as Xmushau rushes in there. "Ahh, that's much better!" Xmushau said happily. Freeza looked at her strangely.

"I can't let anyone know about you." Freeza said as he got up from his chair and walked toward Xmushau. "Why?" Xmushau said curiously. "Because I heard you're a ninja." Freeza said madly. Xmushau looked at him in concern. "Is that a bad thing?" Freeza growled from her stupid question. "Of course it isn't! That's a very good thing!" Xmushau laughed. "I know. You're funny!" Xmushau gave a cute smile Freeza couldn't help but smile back. "And how is that?" Freeza said nicely. "Because your face looks funny when you look at me like that!" Xmushau giggled and then gave him a stern look.

"You're a very interesting child. That's why no one will know about you except for me Zarbon and Dodoria." Freeza said while he called them out. "Who are they?" Xmushau asked in a whiney voice. "You will find out". The door opens and Zarbon walks in with Dodoria. "Who is this brat?" Zarbon said while he folded his arms. "She is Xmushau. She is Broly's daughter." Freeza looked at Dodoria. "What?" Dodoria said worried about the looks Freeza was giving him. "Hi!" Xmushau said nicely. "Don't talk to me you Saiyan brat!" Zarbon yelled and gave Xmushau a dirty look. "What did I do wrong?" Xmushau looked at Freeza in concern. "Don't mind him. Now Dodoria, show her to her room. And Xmushau, you are not to leave that room unless you call me. Here is a scouter. It's like a walkie-talkie."

12 Years have past; Xmushau is now 16 years of age. Vegeta is 17 and Nappa is 38. Raditz is about a year younger than Nappa. Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa are going to a planet called Hellix. They still don't know that this Xmushau girl even existed. As they get into their space pods Vegeta looks around before he left. "What's wrong Vegeta?" "Nappa, just get in your space pod and stop asking me what's wrong. You have been asking me that all day! Let's get out of here!" "Okay." Nappa said and got into his space pod. They finally land on the planet Hellix. As they got out of their space pods Vegeta noticed something strange. "This planet…has already been destroyed!" Raditz said annoyed and checking his scouter to make sure there isn't anybody. "No, you're wrong. There are defiantly people still alive here! Maybe this planet is a piece of crap!" Vegeta growled. "Well, let's get killing! Ha!" Nappa said happily. Meanwhile, on planet Freeza, Xmushau waits for Freeza to give her orders. She is now wearing Saiyan armor. (It's like Vegeta's in the Freeza saga. Except she doesn't wear pants she wears what Raditz does as in pants). "Xmushau, I need you to keep and eye on Vegeta. They are on planet Hellix. I need you to make sure they do their job. Vegeta is reckless and isn't always loyal. Just watch him." Freeza said demandingly. "As you wish" Xmushau said.

Xmushau is beautiful than ever. She goes in her space pod and leaves for the planet Hellix.

"Vegeta, when are these people going to fight us?" Raditz said impatiently. "Now!" Vegeta said while getting ready to fight these people that came at them. These people had orange hair that was like a mohock and all wore blue and orange tunics with shorts. They charge toward Nappa and Raditz, but more ganged up on Vegeta. Come on is that all you guys got?" Nappa said while he punched them away from him and as a female came toward Nappa, he grabbed her hair and punched his hand through her stomach as the blood gushes on his fore arm. Vegeta took them all out with ease as for Raditz too. "You guys are pathetic. And here we thought Freeza would give us a hard mission!" Vegeta laughed and had a feeling he was being watched. He turned around and saw nothing. "Vegeta what's...?"

"Don't even ask!" Vegeta said as he interrupted Nappa's question. "Let's go eat or something." Vegeta said while he still glanced behind him. Before he could go anywhere another Hellixian dashes toward Vegeta and hits him straight in the face. "You mother-"Vegeta got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "You want to die huh?" Vegeta through a huge blast at the man and his heart flew out. Vegeta walked toward him and kept blasting him with ki blasts over and over. "Vegeta I thing he is dead now." Raditz said concerned. Vegeta stopped and looked at Raditz. "I guess so." Vegeta followed Nappa, and Raditz with blood tracks behind him. "I need to wash these again." Vegeta laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –The Girl-

"Maybe you should just throw those away." Raditz said while laughing. "You always have red instead of white gloves!" Nappa chuckled. "Maybe we should just eat now. I'm bored of this subject." Vegeta said as he laid back. "Hey, Nappa, Do you ever have a feeling you're being watched?" Vegeta looked up at the trees and couldn't help but get worried. "Maybe someone is going to ambush us or something. We should keep an eye out for anything." Vegeta said concerned.

"Maybe you need to relax. There isn't anybody that would come and attack us!" Nappa growled. Vegeta stands up and looks at the trees and yells for the person to come out. But, there was no response. "Come out now, unless, you would like more of your people to die!" Vegeta yelled. "Vegeta, calm down." Raditz said worried. He was almost starting to think there was someone watching them after all as he looked up to the trees and saw a leaf fall down to his feet. As Raditz saw this, he blew up the tree and saw a figure jump out and land in another tree. Vegeta blows up the other one and the person fell out.

"Ha! That's what you get!" Vegeta laughed and saw it was just another Hellixian. "Now, that we found you I think it's best if we just kill you where you stand!" Nappa said while walking toward the Hellixian. This was just a child that wore a blue tunic and had red hair instead of orange. As Nappa was about to hit the child something appeared from the wind as these pink sakura flowers flew from the figure. "Huh?" Nappa looked closer to see who this person was. Nappa quickly kills the child and Vegeta and Raditz get by Nappa to prepare for this person to attack.

"I see you have made it this far…" The figure said while it walked closer. "Master Freeza never told me about anyone that served him. I'm guessing you guys are his elites?" Vegeta looked closer and pointed at the figure "Hey, you want to fight huh? Who exactly are you? And how long have you served Freeza?" "Vegeta I don't think he herd you!" Nappa said. "Maybe we should introduce him with our fists! Ha!" Nappa walked toward the figure and saw it wasn't a he at all. "I-it's a woman!" Raditz said in shock and eyed her. "So, I guess the rumors are true..." Vegeta sneered. "The Legendary Super Saiyans daughter was transported here." "So you know about me?" the mysterious woman said. "Well then, do you know my name?" The lady said as she flipped her hair over her shoulders and puts her hand on her hip. "I don't know your name. What is it?" Raditz said as he stuck out his to her to shake hands. The woman slaps his hand. "I'm Xmushau. I have been serving Freeza since I was 4. And now I'm 16 and I'm waiting for my dad to take me away from this place, away from Freeza." Xmushau said folding her arms.

Vegeta looked at her and walked away to his space pod to report back to Freeza for the planet. "Hey, Vegeta wait!" Raditz and Nappa followed him to their space pods also. "So why are you here…Xmushau?" Vegeta stayed away from eye contact. Raditz couldn't figure out why Vegeta was being so nervous. "I came because Freeza told me to keep and eye on you. He said you were reckless. And that you're not that loyal." Xmushau said as she turned her head to the left side a little then glanced at Vegeta. "I also herd you were the Prince of all Saiyans." Xmushau smiled at Vegeta and walked closer to him. Vegeta still showed no eye contact and still staring at his space pod. Xmushau stared at his space pod also and then looked at Vegeta and as she looked at him he finally looked at her. "Uh," Xmushau said while looking at him oddly. "What's wrong?" Xmushau as she looked at Raditz to see if he would give her an answer. "Nothing is wrong with him. He hates it when people ask him that but, I can't believe Freeza kept in you in that room for 12 years. It's weird…weren't you alone?" Nappa said and looked at her. "Naw…just bored." Xmushau looked up at the sky and sensed something evil coming their way. "What's that?" Xmushau looked around her franticly. "Uhh just the wind." Vegeta said while trying to sense what she is sensing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –Back to Planet Freeza

"Hmm…" Xmushau still continued to search for whatever it is that is following them. Vegeta looks around also and Nappa just stood there. "Nappa, why don't you help us out a little huh?" Raditz said angrily. "Well, because there is nothing there!" Nappa just closed his eyes after his last statement. Xmushau is still searching but then she hears something come from behind her. It was coming in fast. "Duck!" Xmushau pushed Vegeta out of the way from a dagger that flew from nowhere as it impaled Xmushau in the stomach. She stood still with the dagger still stuck into her. "What are you doing you fool? Why did you help me?" Vegeta growled at her madly but realizes she was hurt. As she fell to the ground he rushed toward her and held her up.

"Are you okay?" Raditz said in no worry at all. Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta were used to this. They never knew that Xmushau even knew how to fight. Xmushau opened up her eyes and angrily ripped the dagger from her stomach and tossed it toward someone making them fall out of the tree he was hiding in. "You bastard!" Xmushau grabbed the man and stabbed him in the throat. She fiercely threw him into a mountain then dusted herself off. "Wow!" Raditz looked at her in shock. "I guess you are a Sayian huh?" Raditz laughed but Xmushau grabbed him by his hair and made him get closer to her. "Shut up!" Xmushau pushed him away from her afterwards. "So, you are—"Vegeta stopped and thought to himself "She is the Legendary Super Sayian's daughter!" Vegeta walked toward her and gave her something to put on her wound. "What were you going to say?" Xmushau blushed slightly and allowed him to help her. Xmushau never really liked people to help her.

She has always been arrogant like her father Broly. She never accepted defeat either. Vegeta saw her blush and couldn't help but slightly smile. He tried not to blush so he turned away from her. "So, I guess you can see us now right?" Vegeta said in a hopeful voice. "Well, Freeza said I wasn't supposed to get caught. But, now I guess it's too late huh?" Xmushau walked toward Vegeta and smiled at him again while she blushed. "W-what's your problem?" Vegeta said still trying his hardest not to blush. "Nothing..." Xmushau had a big grin on her face and couldn't help but touch Vegeta's hair. "I like your hair." Xmushau said with a grin on her face. How old are you?" "Uh...17." Vegeta said then finally blushed. "So I guess we should be leaving." Raditz said as he got into his space pod. Vegeta looks at Xmushau wondering how she got here. "So, where is your space pod?" Vegeta said as the door of his spaceship opened. "I just did a teleporting move. Well, I'll meet you guys there I hope." Vegeta looked turned around to answer her but saw she just disappeared. "Xmushau…" Vegeta got into his space pod and took off along with Raditz and Nappa. "You like her." Nappa said with a chuckle. "No I don't! She is just interesting that's all." Vegeta said and he waited for them to arrive.

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz arrive to planet Freeza and saw Xmushau waiting for them. "Hey guys!" Xmushau said as she walked toward them happily. "Why did you say hi?" Vegeta asked while looking at her strangely. "What's wrong with saying hi?" Xmushau said as she happily stood by Vegeta. "Well, it's weird." Nappa finished for Vegeta because they had this discussion before. Xmushau, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz go to Freeza to confirm their duty. "So, I guess you failed Xmushau…" Freeza said angrily as he glared at her. "Well, I-". "There are no excuses! You're a failure just like your father! Xmushau looked down almost in tears and in anger. As she lifts her up just glares at Freeza evilly. "Don't look at me like that!" Freeza snapped. "You shouldn't yell at her for finding us. Do you expect her to stay in a room all alone for the rest of her life?" Vegeta growled. "No! Her father will get her back one day!" Freeza then looked at Vegeta. Vegeta turns to look at Xmushau as she leaves the room. "You shouldn't yell at a girl like that." Vegeta looked at Freeza as his eyes were shining from the intensity of his anger. "Humph! Nappa, Raditz… get out of here! I need to have a word with Vegeta." "Y-yes sire." Nappa and Raditz both leave the room with only Vegeta and Freeza. "You have been pissing me off lately! I sent Xmushau to watch you because I've been hearing some rumors about you betraying me."

"So I have. There is nothing you can do about it." Vegeta growled. "You have the biggest mouth! That's why-"Freeza couldn't hold it back his tail hit Vegeta across his face and Freeza continued to fight him. Freeza hits Vegeta with his tail again but, Vegeta grabbed it and swung Freeza around and into the door. The door opens and Freeza sees Broly standing there looking at Freeza, then noticed Vegeta. "I see you're King Vegeta's son." "Uhh. Who are you?" "I'm Broly…Xmushau's father."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –Xmushau Gone-

"You're…Xmushau's dad? Are you taking her away?" Broly looks at Vegeta strangely and gives him a smirk. "No. I only come here to check on her." "So, do you want me to get her for you?" Vegeta said hoping Broly would say yes so he could get Freeza in trouble. "No. I don't want to see her until she is older." Broly looked at Freeza and helped him up to speak with him about his daughter. "Well, how is she?" "Good. But, she is disappointing me quit a bit about certain things." Broly glared at Freeza then got up to leave. "HA!" Vegeta said with a big smirk on his face. "Xmushau is an impressive warrior! You should be proud." Vegeta finished. Broly looks at Vegeta then Freeza. "I will speak of this next year!" Broly begins to leave then turns around once more to see Freeza in shock. "What's wrong? Oh, I see. You expect me to allow you to treat my daughter that way huh?" Broly walked out of the room.

As he left Vegeta smiled at Freeza. "There is nothing to smile about!" Freeza said madly. "Get the hell out of here!" Freeza snarled. "Okay." Vegeta said still smiling. As he leaves he sees Xmushau walking outside. "Hey, Xmushau, where are you going?" Vegeta said as he ran after her. "Uhh…just looking around…" Xmushau said trying to avoid eye contact. "What's wrong?" Vegeta said not trying to show sympathy. "Nothing really, I was wondering though…You're 17 right?" "Yeah..." "Well, are…never mind it's stupid." "No it's not." Vegeta said smiling. Xmushau looked at him smiling then walked away from him. Vegeta looked at her wondering what was wrong and tried to think about what she could possibly ask him until Nappa and Raditz called his name. "Hey, lover boy. Are you thinking about that girl?" Nappa said with a chuckle somewhat in his voice. "No! Of course not! I don't show any stupid love for no one!" Vegeta growled. "Yeah right." Raditz looked at Vegeta as if he knew him like his own son. "Shut up! Leave me alone!" Vegeta folded his arms.

"Okay. Go to your woman." Nappa continued to tease Vegeta until he punched him in the mouth. "I said shut up and leave me the hell alone!" Vegeta growled. "You did not say that!" Raditz implied. "You said "Shut up and leave you alone!" not leave me the hell alone." Vegeta's eyes widen with anger then he storms off to find Xmushau. "Hey Xmushau?" Vegeta said as he knocked on her door. "Are you okay?" Vegeta sighs then goes to leave until he hears the door open. "Xmushau…" Vegeta said as he turns around to see Zarbon there. "What do you want with her?" Zarbon said with a big smirk on his face. "You didn't…" Vegeta pushes Zarbon out of the way and see Xmushau is not in the room. "Where is she?" Vegeta said as he grabbed Zarbon by his armor. "What did you-"Zarbon garbs Vegeta's hand and pushes him away. "You want to know where your pretty friend is." Zarbon looked at Vegeta and walked away from him heading towards Freeza's room. Vegeta glared at him as he walked away.

"So this is how the game works." Vegeta said as he followed Zarbon. "If I were Freeza, I would watch what happened, because as I recall I saw Broly." Vegeta said with a big smirk on his face. "Don't get yourself worked up. Freeza is just talking to Xmushau about not going near you." Zarbon said as he continued to walk. "Damn it! Just tell me were she is!" Vegeta said aggravated. Zarbon turned around to see Vegeta worried. "You're never like this. You're supposed to be evil and ruthless." "I am just not to her!" "Well, you need to get over her!" "No I don't! She is probably the only person I like!" Vegeta yelled. "Now, I'm hurt Vegeta. You mean you don't like me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –Xmushau!-

"W-what? Is this some kind of jock?" Vegeta growled. "No it isn't. I thought I was your favorite." "Okay, now I know you're being sarcastic." "No duh." Zarbon walked away faster from Vegeta. "Please, don't hurt Xmushau!" Vegeta couldn't help but image what someone like Freeza would do to her. Zarbon turned around and looked at Vegeta's eyes and sighed. "We can't kill her you fool! Her father is the legendary super Saiyan." Zarbon said with a big grin on his face. "I knew it!" Vegeta got excited and ran past Zarbon to find Xmushau. He goes into Freeza's room and busts through the door. "Xmushau! I knew it! You are the legendary super Saiyan's daughter!" Freeza and Dodoria looked at Vegeta and looked back at Xmushau. Zarbon then come sin the room laughing. "You actually believed me Vegeta?" Zarbon kept laughing and then Freeza and Dodoria laughed along. Xmushau stood up angrily "Shut up!" Xmushau glared at all of them and then left the room. "Did she just tell me to shut up?" Freeza snarled.

He then looked at Vegeta and walked toward him with that evil look on his face. The face Vegeta could never escape his mind. His red eyes shined with evil as Vegeta walked back. "So you thought you could just yell out she is a legend and not even know her for a day now?" Freeza laughs at Vegeta evilly as he walked him out of his room. "Go now Vegeta. Get some rest. Your mission tomorrow is going to be intense." Freeza shut the door in Vegeta's. Vegeta looked down and walked to his room. As he looked out his window he sees Xmushau out there by a river. He runs outside immediately. "Xmushau!" Vegeta yelled out and ran after her. She turns around and sees a figure running towards her. "Ahhh! Stay away from me!" Xmushau runs away from the figure then trips over a rock. She gets up and turns around and sees its Vegeta. "Uh, why were you running from me?" Vegeta looked at her strangely then laughs. "What you thought I was Freeza or someone?" Xmushau smiles "Yeah, you scared me there for a minute." Xmushau walks closer to Vegeta and smiles.

"So…umm…why are you out here all alone?" "I was just trying to find out when I could kill Freeza…" Vegeta laughs. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, except for that you want to kill something that can never be killed." "That's not true! He can be killed! My father could kill him in a heart beat!" "Then why doesn't he?" Xmushau could not really answer this question without him getting lost or confused. "Nothing. You're right. Freeza could never be defeated." Xmushau walks back inside and Vegeta follows her. "So you really can beat him? I believe you can….but…" "But, wha—"Vegeta covers her mouth and makes her hide in a corner. Xmushau was not sure what he was going to do She was scared though because how he positioned her. He had her stomach turned toward the wall and was pushing her harder into the wall. The she sees Zarbon walking by and Vegeta also. "Wow that was close." Vegeta got away from her and continued what he was saying to her. "But you see, Freeza knows that you're a Saiyan and he knows you get stronger from every battle. So he is on every alert." "Well, that won't stop me." Vegeta nods and walks her to her room.

5 years have past. Xmushau is 21 and Vegeta is 22. And yeah…..find out more! I love to do this!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -Will You?-

Since Xmushau is 21 years old she is a legal adult on Freeza's planet. She is much stronger now and much smarter. She invented the new rejuvenation tank and made new scouters that don't mess up all the time like they used to. Now Xmushau is in the lab, working on another rejuvenation tank. Vegeta comes in while she was working. "So you're still working on this huh?" Xmushau smiles at him and nods. "Yeah, I have nothing else better to do. Freeza hasn't given me any thing to do…that's a mystery." "It must be." Vegeta looked down worried that maybe Freeza hasn't given her anything because she was leaving. "So, Xmushau, I was wondering. Well, you see…I-will you-since we've known each other for a long time-could you-even though you may leave-I would never…" Xmushau looks at him oddly then smiles and walks toward him and hugs him tightly. "Yes, I'll be your princess." Vegeta sighs in relief.

(If I were Vegeta I would just force her lol . Naw jk) "I couldn't of said it better myself." Vegeta grins and hugs her then pushes her away trying his hardest not to be soft-hearted. Xmushau continues to build the rejuvenation tank, as Vegeta looks around. "I wonder what Freeza is up to?" Xmushau looks at Vegeta thinking he would know about her dad. "What do you mean? Do you think my dad will come soon?" Vegeta looks at Xmushau sadly. "No. It's too soon." "How is it too soon?" "Because I want you to be with me." Xmushau hugs Vegeta and takes a break from the rejuvenation tank. "Uhh, I didn't want to be mushy there…that's not exactly what I meant." Xmushau smiles and goes to Freeza's chamber to see why he hasn't called her for anything. "Lord Freeza?" Xmushau said as she slowly walked in with Vegeta following. Freeza turns around and gives them both a dirty look then turns back around in his pod-like chair. "What do you need Xmushau?" "Oh, I was just wondering why you haven't given me anything yet." Freeza gets up from his chair and smiles evilly at Vegeta and Xmushau. "I thought you would ask soon. I want you and Vegeta to go to planet Masaki."

Xmushau smiles and agrees to go without question. Vegeta stood there waiting for Freeza to tell him what he should do. "Vegeta, I believe you, Nappa, and Raditz should go with her…this'll be a hard mission, so do come back alive." Vegeta nods and heads over to find Nappa and Raditz. "Hey you two, let's go now!" "What's wrong?" Nappa said frantically while Raditz got out of his bed slowly and rubbed his eyes as he walks to Vegeta. "Nappa come on!" Vegeta rushes out the door and Nappa along with him as Raditz walked. Vegeta and Nappa run outside and see Xmushau waiting. "Come on hurry up! I want to go you know?" Xmushau growled. Her personality got more and more like her father Broly. She has gotten meaner and more impatient and also stronger. "Okay…" Vegeta pauses and looks around for Raditz. "Hey, where is Raditz?" Xmushau grabbed Vegeta and Nappa both. "Raditz is inside the ship! So come on!" Nappa and Vegeta look at each other with great confusion. "How the hell-"Vegeta said no more. Xmushau sits down and gets the spaceship started. This spaceship was a lot like Goku's when he flew to Namek.

"I suggest you guys buckle up! I just made this ship a week ago and it seems to take off fast and its not that comfortable when it takes off as fast as this one goes." Xmushau sat down and was still pushing all the buttons and coordinating their destination on the panels. "Xmushau, where is the food? Where do we put all of our stuff?" Nappa asked as if he was in a hurry. "The food is on the spaceship somewhere and you can put your stuff in your big mouth!" Xmushau turned around and gave Nappa a sit your ass down and stop asking stupid questions type of look. Nappa sat down and looked around. "Where is-"He is sleeping. If I were him I would make sure I was in a seat first. Oh well his lose." Xmushau smiles and makes the spaceship take off while Vegeta and Nappa both standing up and trying to keep their balance. Nappa fell finally but Vegeta was still standing but having a hard time. "Ow, my ass!" Nappa held his butt and started whining. "Why you-you took off like that on purpose!" Vegeta growled. Things were flying around and Xmushau is keeping her cool. Finally the spaceship was in space and flew nicely and more comfortable. "I told you guys to buckle up! But do you listen?" Xmushau got up from her seat and started to walk into her room.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Sorry people. It has been a very long time!! I am updating! So yeah forgive meh)

Xmushau looked at Vegeta and Nappa strongly, and then she smirks evilly. "So I guess this is a new lesson for the both of you! Raditz was the first to come in and he was the first to buckle up when I told him to!" Xmushau turned back around and continued to look around where the space ship is taking them. "I herd planet Masaki was very beautiful!" Raditz said walking out with a big grin on his face. "Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Vegeta said while folding his arms. He was pretty pissed that Xmushau would give Raditz all the credit for listening. Xmushau smiles at Vegeta and walks over by him to give him a hug. "What are you doing?" Vegeta said madly while pushing her away from him. Xmushau slaps him very hard across the face and smirks. "Xmushau… I wish you would just explode!" Nappa said randomly and smiled. Everyone looked at Nappa strangely and then they looked back at each other. "O-kay... You want me to explode? Fine... I'll try…. VEGETA YOU ARE GOING TO HUG ME BACK AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!" Xmushau screamed. Her voice was too soft to sound so loud… but it was very loud. Vegeta stood there blankly with his hair sticking back from her yelling at him. Vegeta shakes his head and his hair was back in a normal position.

"Fine…" Vegeta hugs Xmushau back, but he does it briefly. The trip was long. Xmushau was not a patient person and on top of that she has been action very weird lately. "Xmushau, are you okay? You seem… mad? Are you and Vegeta fighting?" Nappa asked while shaking because the last time he asked this question, Vegeta herd it and attacked him. "I wanna fight! I want bloodshed and suffering!! MWAHAHAHHA!" Xmushau laughed maniacally. "Umm... okay…" Nappa backed away slowly. Xmushau glared at Nappa hard then turned away. While they were walking Vegeta herd someone behind him. He turned around and saw a Masakian smiling at him. The Masakian had long sharp teeth, and it had red skin with green cloth around its whole body. "Careful guys! The Masakian people are neither male nor female." Xmushau said with an evil smirk on her face. The Masakian ran towards Xmushau. She jumps over the Masakian and kicks it in the back. The Masakian turned around to punch Xmushau in the face but she grabbed its fist and ripped it off, after that she kicked it so hard in the stomach that it went all the way through his stomach and out. Its intestines are hanging out of its stomach and all over Xmushau's foot. Raditz was sleeping while this happened. Nappa was in shock that Xmushau was this kind of fighter. "Wow! No wonder why Vegeta loves you so much!" Nappa said with a big grin on his face. Vegeta smiled at Xmushau. She did not smile back however. She looked mad. Like something was bothering her.

"Xmushau is there something wrong?" Vegeta asked calmly. He eyed Xmushau a little and waited for her to reply back to him. "I am fine… I have a bad feeling though… Freeza. I herd him sending Dabora and Zarbon over here to watch us. I think he wants me dead…but I am not worried at all…." Xmushau looked at Vegeta and smiled and she continued to move forward to Masaki's castle. "What will happen to Raditz if we just leave him here?" Nappa asked hoping Xmushau would insist to leave him behind. Xmushau looked over to were Raditz was and the walked to him. Raditz is lying there asleep as anything. "Oh Raditz… it's time to get up." Xmushau glared at Raditz and kicked him in the head. "Owww! What the hell was that for?" Raditz complained, while rubbing his head. "It's time to wake up! Let's go!!" Xmushau ran forward and Vegeta followed and so did Nappa. Raditz finally got up and started to follow them. "Hey! Wait for me!!" Raditz ran to then as fast as he could. Vegeta stops suddenly and Raditz runs into him. 'Why did you stop?" Xmushau asked Vegeta. Another Masakian ambushed them. Then another… and then next thing they know, 20 more start coming down. "You will stay away from out king!" One of the Masakian said while grinding his sharp teeth together. Then a female one landed by Xmushau. "Hey you said they were all its!" Nappa said looking at Xmushau madly. "But… I thought they were!". "Shut up you winy woman! I am not a Masakian! I am Zarbon's sister! I am Bonza! I am very annoyed with you Xmushau. Lord Freeza had sent me here to kill you!" Bonza looked at Xmushau evilly then glanced at the Masakian people. "Leave this place at once!" When Bonza gave that order the Masakian people left but left behind sleeping gas. Xmushau flew away from the gas but the dumb guys stayed and fell asleep. "Vegeta!!" Xmushau goes down to help him but Bonza hits her away from him. Xmushau looked at Bonza as blood went down her mouth. Xmushau looked at Bonza with sad eyes but then she smirked and licked the blood off her mouth.

"I am very annoyed! I am going to make you disappear forever!" Bonza said madly. Xmushau looked at her evilly and said "Loathsome creature!! I will cut you down to pieces!" Now the fight between the two girls will start.

(A/N: In the next chapy! HAHAHAHHA!)


	9. Chapter 9

Xmushau would look at Bonza carefully and slowly get into her stance. "This is absurd! How do you manage to even exist?" Bonza snapped while looking at Xmushau madly. "One question, who the hell do you think you are? You don't know what you're up against, nor do you know how powerful I really am!" Xmushau growled. "It all does not matter!" "Hmm, so you have come all this way here just to die?" Xmushau dashed towards Bonza at high speed and as Bonza throws a powerful ki blast towards Xmushau, she disappears into the wind leaving sakura flowers behind flowing with the wind. "Where did you go coward?" "I'm right here…" Xmushau kicks Bonza in the back then grabs her by her hair and swings her around in circles and then lets her go. Bonza flies through three mountains. In pain, Bonza grabs a huge bolder and holds it up above her head. "This Xmushau… this is what power is all about!" Bonza throws the bolder at Xmushau at high speed.

(A/N Yes, faster than cox high speed internet!! D)

Xmushau sighs deeply and looks at the bolder coming towards her. "You have no idea what power is all about…" Xmushau said while she put her hands by her side and opened her palms slowly the whole planet turns green and all the green energy came to Xmushau's hand and turned into a ki blast. Xmushau throws it at the bolder but it continues to go and then it hits Bonza in the face. "Oww! My face, my beautiful face!" Bonza ran off crying while holding her face. "Way to quick. How boring…" Xmushau took off after Bonza and landed right in front of her. "I told you, you have no idea who you're up against…you have no idea how powerful I really am. No one will know…" "You stupid whore! I am displeased! I am very displeased!!!" Bonza looked at Xmushau in fear and flew off.

"I hate people who start a fight then run away from it. She doesn't know who I am. So she doesn't know that I kill the ones who run away from a battle…" Xmushau disappears into the wind again and appears right in front of Bonza. "B-but… how?" Bonza stood there frozen. "By the way… I never lie! And I told you I would cut you down to pieces." Xmushau gave Bonza a bloodthirsty look and Xmushau stabbed her hand through her chest and out. When Xmushau took her hand out of Bonza's chest there was Bonza's heart in her hand, still pumping what's left of the blood in her torn veins. "Oh, and one more thing… I win!" Xmushau throws Bonza's heart down on the ground then kicks Bonza in the face and her dead body flew across the field of trees. Xmushau looked at Bonza's heart once more… then flew away to find her Prince.

When Xmushau got there, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were gone. Instead Dodoria and Zarbon were there looking at Xmushau. "Let me guess. Freeza sent you guys here?" Xmushau looked at them madly. "Where is my Vegeta?" "Don't strain yourself my friend. He was sent back to Planet Freeza and his memory erased of you. Thanks to that new memory gadget your friend gave us. Bonza stole it from your factory. Now all we have to do is destroy you!" Zarbon said evilly as he folded his arms. "Too bad no one is here to save you! Now, it's time for you to die! Just like Master Freeza planned!" Dodoria finished. "So there is no other way… Vegeta… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."


	10. Chapter 10

She stood there and looked at both of them. Xmushau did not know what to do. She knew that both of them would attack her at the same time if they wanted. So she saw her closest target, Zarbon. Xmushau ran towards him as fast as she could and she threw 15 ki blasts at him. Zarbon deflected them all and that was Xmushau's plan. She saw Dodoria right behind her. Dodoria went to go and punch her but she jumped over Zarbon and Dodoria accidentally punched Zarbon instead. "Why you little runt!" Dodoria yelled as he ran after Xmushau. Zarbon was right behind him they both threw many blasts at her. Xmushau dodged each one carefully then she gathered a huge gage of blasts in her hands. She puts her hands out in front of her and the blasts turned green. "Take this!!!" Xmushau unleashed a huge blast towards both Zarbon and Dodoria. Zarbon smirked evilly and reflected it back to her. "WHAT??" Xmushau was then hit by her own blast and damaged greatly. Zarbon lands by her as she is on her hands and knees trying to get up. "You pathetic Saiyan!" Zarbon kicked her in the face and she landed on her back. "Damn…you! I… I won't be defeated by you!" Xmushau tried to get up once more but Dodoria flew down and slammed right into her stomach. She coughed up a lot of blood then she looked up at the sky while closing her eyes and said, "I am the daughter of the Legendary Super Saiyan. I won't loose!" Xmushau got back up on her feet but she was wobbling left and right while walking towards the two henchmen of Freeza. Xmushau finally falls down… knocked out cold.

Xmushau could barley see anything. It was all pitch black. All she could hear is the voice of Zarbon. "Just leave her here Dodoria! She will die… eventually. I think you crushed her organs in! HAHA!" Zarbon and Dodoria left Xmushau there... to die. Xmushau looked over and saw her spaceship still being alive and awake. She crawled over to her spaceship and pushed any coordinate she could. The spaceship door closed and Xmushau was going to a planet she never would have thought to go to. "Vegeta… Raditz… Nappa….WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!????" Xmushau was out of her mind from being hit so hard. She had no idea what was going on around her. She thought they might have been in the spaceship… but there was no response. Xmushau lies down on the floor bleeding so much… she actually thought she was going to die. 'Your destination awaits... you are on planet Earth.' Xmushau looks up and sees her spaceship door open and she smiles. "Earth? I have never heard of such a planet." Xmushau gets up but slowly. She looks out her window and she sees a young man looking at her spaceship. Xmushau finally gets out of her spaceship and immediately recognizes the young man. "Oh my God! You're Kakorot!" "Kakorot? Umm Miss who are you? I am Son Goku!" "You're Bardoks child… and you're still alive! Raditz… is your brother! Remember?" "Look miss, I don't know who you are… but I have no idea who you're talking about or what." "…." Xmushau just stares at Kakorot and closes her eyes. She thinks to herself that if he really is Kakorot he should be a great fighter. Right when she thought of this she attacks Kakorot immediately. "What are you doing?" Kakorot tried his hardest to fight her but, she was too strong.

Kakorot jumps up in the air and high kicks Xmushau in the face. Xmushau gets up quickly then kicks him in the stomach. Kakorot fell down to the ground and looked up at her madly. "Who… are you?" Kakorot asked her knowing she had power he has never seen before. "I was mistaken…" Xmushau said as she walked away from him. "WHO ARE YOU??" Kakorot shouted at her madly. Xmushau stopped then turned around. "I am Xmushau…I am a Saiyan just like you!" "A-a Saiyan?" "Never mind… I was mistaken… you're so weak…you must practice your fighting moves… and your stance…it was all just a waste of time… I am sorry to bother you…" "Hey! Wait…." Kakorot shouted while Xmushau walked away he looked at her and smiled. "There is a World Tournament coming up soon… next week! The Tenkiachi Budokai! You should come! Just meet me back here!" Kakorot said happily and then walked away. "I'll be sure to do that….Kakorot! Heh…" Xmushau flies off somewhere… I don't know.


	11. Chapter 11

Xmushau is walking around and finds a mall that had many outfits. "I should really change! And I should shower on top of that! Excuse me sir… can I use your shower??" The man looked at her and blushed "well of course you can!" "Thanks! I need a new outfit too!" Xmushau looks around and she sees a blue Chinese outfit. It had short sleeves and Chinese designs on it. There was a slash belt and her pants were like Bruce Lee's. Her whole outfit was blue but the belt and Chinese designs were golden yellow. Xmushau stole the outfit and ran off to another place were she could shower. The police never found her. It's been a week now and Kakorot was at that same spot he told Xmushau to meet him at. She was late and he was beginning to think she chickened out. Finally he sees her land right by him. "I'm ready!" Xmushau said happily. Her hair was pulled up in a pony-tail. "Well, I guess you are! You look cute too!" Kakorot said while slightly blushing. "Humph! I am taken!" Xmushau snapped. "I am sure you are! I just said you look pretty! Who is your husband?" "I don't remember... but I know I'm taken."

Little did Xmushau know that while she was passed out, Zarbon also erased her memory. Even though she remembered Vegeta when she landed on earth, her memory was erased. It takes time for it to work but eventually is does.

(A/N: Meanwhile on Planet Freeza)

Vegeta woke up and his head was hurting very badly. It was very bright outside to. "Raditz… Nappa… are you awake?" They both woke up and with a huge headache. "Man I had the weirdest dream!" Nappa said while getting up. "What was it about?" Raditz asked while rubbing his eyes. "I don't remember… YAY!" Nappa yelled. Vegeta and Raditz looked at Nappa strangely. They shrugged then went off to see Freeza.

(A/N: Meanwhile on Earth)

"Wait… maybe I'm not taken?" Xmushau looked down in confusion then scratched her head. Goku looked at Xmushau and smiled. "Well, I have perfected my fighting skills!" Goku said smiling. Xmushau just stood there not interested in what he has learned. "…..I will show you… my true strength!" Goku said aggravated. "I am sure you will." Xmushau said while folding her arms. Goku leads the way to the Tenkaichi Budokai. There were a lot of people there at the tournament, and it was loud. All the fighters had to draw numbers. Then the announcer would match up those numbers evenly then announce the ones who will be competing against each other. "The first fight will begin! With contestant number one versus contestant number 5!" the announcer said as loudly as he could since the Tournament was very loud. The two fighters went up and one of them happened to be Chichi. "Hey, look Chichi!" Goku said while pulling Xmushau's hair. "Who is she? Is she very strong?" Xmushau said. She then slapped Goku in the face for pulling her hair. Xmushau saw one of the Tournament waiters. "Excuse me?" Xmushau said to the waiter. The waiter looked at her strangely, like he had no idea what she was saying. "Oh…Mizu wahadi mus?" Xmushau asked the man. "Mizu? Hei." The waiter went somewhere real quickly then brought Xmushau back some water. "Hora." The waiter said nicely while giving Xmushau a short bow before he left. "Arrigatto meharri mus!" "Watasu keno sei!" "So you can speak Japanese?" Goku said while smiling. "Of course… I learned a few words here and there."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the moment you have all been waiting for! The Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament will no begin!" The announcer said. When he said this Chichi immediately attacked the man that was fighting against her. She punched him with her left arm but he moved her hand with his right arm and then hit her in the stomach with his left but Chichi caught this and moved her knee up to where he was going to punch her and he hit her knee. After this he held his hand in pain and started to cry. "Please mommy! Make the pain stop! Make it go away!" The man then ran off the Tournament grounds. There was a long pause in the crowd not a sound from any of them.

(A/N: …………..((OO)) ((OO))''' Not even I saw that coming…OKAY! I guess you guys hafta wait for the next chapy,)


End file.
